moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ziemska Unia Kolonialna
Ziemska Unia Kolonialna - Terran Colonial Union Upaństwowiona unia o charakterze federacyjnym łącząca posiadłości Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych ds. Terytoriów Pozasłonecznych (The United Nations of Extrasolar Territories - UNET) i autonomicznych układów Ziemskich kolonii. A od 1993 (83 ABY) również Federacje Przestrzeni Imperialnej. Podział Władzy Władze Wykonawczą w Ziemskiej Unii Kolonialnej dzierży Premier. Jest on głową Administracji Zwierzchniej (rządu federalnego) oraz generalnym dowódcą sił zbrojnych. Premier wybierany jest przez Zgromadzenie Ogólne UNET na nieograniczoną kadencję. Władze Ustawodawczą sprawuję Administracja Zwierzchnia oraz Zgromadzenie Parlamentarne na czele z Sekretarzem Generalny TCU - zastępcą Premiera. Zgromadzenie liczy po 100 przedstawicieli z 5 Układów Autonomicznych i Układu Stołecznego Orus oraz 150 z Federacji Przestrzeni Imperialnej, daje to łącznie 750 posłów. Kadencja Zgromadzenia Parlamentarnego TCU trwa 2 lata, Sekretarz Generalny ma kadencję równą z kadencją Premiera, jednak nowo wybrany Parlament musi zaakceptować jego stanowisko. Władze Sądowniczą pełni Sąd Najwyższy Ziemskiej Unii Kolonialnej oraz Federalny Trybunał Sprawiedliwości. Poniekąd również Sąd Najwyższy Federalnej Republiki Galaktycznej. Sędziowie sądów powszechnych TCU wybierani są przez Komitet Centralny Sądu Najwyższego (Supreme Court Central Committee). Rząd federalny - Administracja Zwierchnia osobny artykuł Parlament - Zgromadzenie Parlamentarne Kompetencje Zgromadzenia Parlamentarnego różnią się znacznie od tradycyjnych kompetencji parlamentu. Mimo pełnienia roli Władzy Ustawodawczej nie ma dużej władzy nad ich uchwałą. Zatwierdza jedynie decyzje Premiera o wprowadzeniu ustawy, a własne uchwały Zgromadzenia muszą być zatwierdzone przez Premiera. Zgromadzenie ma pełnić głównie rolę forum na którym mogą wypowiedzieć się stronnictwa polityczne w TCU. Mimo tak ograniczonej roli Parlamentu i bardzo scentralizowanej władzy Administracja Zwierzchnia nie jest krytykowana oraz cieszy się znacznym poparciem, dzieje się tak ponieważ taki sposób rządów jest bardzo wydajny, a w dobrych rękach może doprowadzić do sprawiedliwości i dobrobytu obywateli. Dlatego też Parlament został powołany tak późno, doszło do tego tylko ze względu na dołączenie do Unii Federacji Przestrzeni Imperialnej, w której ustalono wyjątkowo demokratyczny system rządów podobny do tego stosowanego na Ziemi. Obecność parlamentu daje pewien głos ludności Przestrzeni Imperialnej, która wcześniej była uciskana przez swój własny rząd. Zgromadzenie Parlamentarne zostało skonstruowane na podstawie Systemu Demokracji Opiniodawczej opracowanego w 1970 roku przez kanadyjskiego politologa Carla Browna. To właśnie jego prace przyświecały konstrukcji większości organów Ziemskiej Unii Kolonialnej, podczas pierwotnego opracowania systemu politycznego TCU, zaniechano tworzenie parlamentu ze względów jednościowych, obawiano się bowiem że tak otwarta arena polityczna może doprowadzić do blokowania działań rządu przez wciąż tak bardzo wyniszczone ziemską sferą polityczna społeczeństwo kolonialne. Jednakże po wielu latach integracji, jednolicenia poglądów oraz dobrobytu obawy o ewentualną silną opozycje rozmyły się w otchłań kosmosu. Na chwile obecną frakcje w Zgromadzeniu to: * Unity of Terran Colonies Party - Partia Jedności Ziemskich Kolonii - 661 manadtów * Terran Nationalistic Party - Ziemska Partia Nacjonalistyczna - 49 mandatów * Federation of Imperial Space Domocratic-Conservative Party - Partia Demokratyczno-Konserwatywan Federacji Przestrzeni Imperialnej - 23 mandaty * Niezależni - 14 mandatów Terytorium TCU w przeciwieństwie do reszty państw w galaktyce nie ma do końca zdefiniowanych granic (nie licząc Federacji Przestrzeni Imperialnej). Można natomiast wyróżnić następujące terytoria unii: * Autonomiczny Układ Seth * Autonomiczny Układ Kai * Autonomiczny Układ Radian * Autonomiczny Układ Crystal Prime * Autonomiczny Układ Naiden * Federacja Przestrzeni Imperialnej * 1 Strafa Zależna UNET * 2 Strafa Zależna UNET * 3 Strafa Zależna UNET * 4 Strafa Zależna UNET * 5 Strafa Zależna UNET * 6 Strafa Zależna UNET * 7 Strafa Zależna UNET * 8 Strafa Zależna UNET * 9 Strafa Zależna UNET * 10 Strefa Zależna UNET * Układ Stołeczny Orus Historia in constuction Stosunki międzynarodowe TCU jest Podmiotem Suwerennym Federalnej Republiki Galaktycznej. Ma umowy handlowe z Konfederacją Hutów, oraz jest częścią Traktatu Unii Galaktycznej o Wolnym Handlu (uwzględniając ograniczenia narzucane przez Urząd Kontroli Gospodarczej - OEC). Siły Zbrojne Ziemskiej Unii Kolonialnej Wojsko TCU pozostaje pod całkowitą kontrolą Administracji Zwierzchniej. Siły Wojskowe TCU dzielą się na Marynarkę Kosmiczną, Wojska Lądowe, Marynarkę i Siły Specjalne. Armia TCU jest niemalże w całości złożona z żołnierzy klonów ze zrandomizowanym genomem genetycznym (idź do TetraGen Corp.) # TCU Space Navy - Marynarka Kosmiczna - Siły aktywne - 680 Frontów Kosmicznych, łącznie 34 mln żołnierzy - Siły rezerwowe - 230 mln żołnierzy # TCU Ground Forces - Wojska Lądowe - Siły aktywne - Garnizony obronne Ziemskich Kolonii oraz Specjalne Korpusy Sił Lądowych TCU - 12 mln - Siły rezerwowe - Rezerwy lokalne Ziemskich Kolonii oraz Rezerwy Specjalnych Korpusów Sił Lądowych TCU - 64 mln # TCU Ground Navy - Marynarka - Siły aktywne - nieliczne dewizie morskie Ziemskich Kolonii oraz Korpusy Wielozadaniowe Marynarki TCU - 1,5 mln - Siły rezerwowe - brak sił rezerwowych # TCU Special Forces - Siły Specjalne - Siły aktywne - 320 Oddziałów Sił Specjalnych, łącznie 3280 żołnierzy (nie wliczając Oddziałów Specjalnych Korpusów Sił Lądowych) - Siły rezerwowe - 2600 Oddziałów Sił Specjalnych, łącznie ok. 26 tyś żołnierzy (nie wliczając Oddziałów Specjalnych Korpusów Sił Lądowych) Populacja Łączna populacja Pierwotnej Unii wynosi 5,5 mld. Rozkłada się ona na 5 układów autonomicznych oraz układ stołeczny następująco: - Orus - 849,8 mln - Seth - 1300 mln - Kai - 2700 mln - Crystal Prime - 560 mln - Naiden - 58 mln - Radian - 32 mln ok. 0,2 mln mieszkańców Pierwotnej Unii przebywa na stałe poza granicami wyżej wymienionych układów. Zamieszkują oni Strefy Kolonialne UNET jako żołnierze, pracownicy itp Rozkład populacji wewnątrz wybranych układów: # Układ Orus - Orus - 849 mln - Eden One - 0,8 mln # Układ Seth - Seth - 1298,7 mln - Emar - 1,3 mln # Układ Kai - Kai One - 1280 mln - Kai Two - 1319 mln - Kai Three - 20 mln - Kai Four - 52 mln - Kai Five - 29 mln # Układ Crystal Prime - Crystal Prime 559 mln - Goliat One - 0,5 mln - Goliat Two - 0,5 mln # Układ Naiden - Naiden - 58 mln # Układ Radian - Radian - 32 mln Edukacja Sprawami edukacyjnymi zajmuje się DSA of Science and Education. Jednak kontrola rządu federalnego unii nad edukacją przed uniwersytecką jest minimalna, ogranicza się jedynie do sprawdzania postępów w nauczaniu poprzez akredytowane egzaminy sprawdzające oraz wymagany 12 letni okres edukacji. Rząd dopuszcza jednak zmiany co do rozpoczęcia tego okresu jak i czasu wykonywania egzaminów w zależności od przyjętych przez szkoły programów nauczania. Większość publicznych szkół pod kontrolą Autonomii Systemowych wykorzystuje trój-podział szkolny, t.j 6 letnia Primary School rozpoczynająca się w wieku 5 lat ucznia, a kończąca wieku 11 lat; następnie Junior High School lub Middle School trwająca 3 lata, od 11 do 14 roku życia ucznia; oraz 3 letnia Senior High School lub High School od 14 do 17 roku życia. Do takiego podziału przydzielono następujące egzaminy sprawdzające: - 3rd Grade Assessment Exam - przeprowadzany pod koniec trzeciego roku Primary School - Primary School Exit Exam (PSEE)- przeprowadzany pod koniec szóstego roku Primary School - Basic Education Assessment Exam (BEAE - Bee) - przeprowadzany pod koniec trzeciego roku Junior High School lub Middle School - Secondary Education Assessment Exam (SEAE - Sea) - przeprowadzany pod koniec trzeciego roku Senior High School lub High School, odpowiednik egzaminu dojrzałości, wymagany do otrzymania świadectwa ukończenia szkoły oraz do dalszej edukacji na poziomie uniwersyteckim. Możliwe jest skorzystanie z Przyśpieszonej Edukacji Neuronalnej (Accelerated/Enhanced Neuronal Education - A/ENE), pozwala ona na wpojenie wiedzy w bardziej niekonwencjonalny sposób, poprzez projekcje neuronalne, kursy A/ENE trwają znacznie krócej niż tradycyjna edukacja, w zależności od dziedziny ok. 12 tygodni (3 jedno godzinne sesje w tygodniu). Wymagana jest jednak podstawowa wiedza z danej dziedziny oraz chęć jej przyswojenia, inaczej wpojona poprzez A/ENE wiedza zagubi się w pamięci. Taki sposób edukacji jest ściśle kontrolowany oraz zarezerwowany jedynie dla nowo przybyłych z Ziemi, aby mogli łatwiej przystosować się do społeczeństwa. Kontrolą nad A/ENE zajmuje się Unijny Urząd Edukacji Przyśpieszonej (Union Office of Accelerated Education - UOAE) Obywatelstwo Ziemska Unia Kolonialna przyjmuje trzy stopnie obywatelstwa: - Obywatelstwo I-Stopnia - zapewnia podstawowe prawa obywatelskie takie jak dostęp do usług społecznych w tym zdrowotnych oraz prawo do dowolnego przemieszczania się po terytorium Unii. Brak praw wyborczych. Obywatelstwo I-Stopnia można wyłącznie nabyć, nie jest dziedziczne. - Obywatelstwo II-Stopnia - zapewnia pełne prawa obywatelskie, dostęp do usług społecznych wszelkiego rodzaju. Zapewnia pełne prawa wyborcze. Obywatelstwo II-Stopnia jest wrodzone, przydzielane każdej osobie która urodzi się na terytorium Unii, można je również nabyć. Jest dziedziczne. - Obywatelstwo III-Stopnia, Pełne Obywatelstwo - zapewnia wszelkie prawa obywatelskie wliczając w to również pełne prawa Obywatela Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Nadawane jest osobom urodzonym na Ziemi. Ma prawo kandydować do Zgromadzenia Ogólnego UNET. Jest dziedziczne do 3 pokolenia, później jeśli nie zostanie odnowione przez Komisje Praw Cywilnych ZO UNET zostaje zastąpione Obywatelstwem II-Stopnia. Pełne Obywatelstwo można nabyć jedynie na podstawie decyzji Komisji Praw Cywilnych ZO UNET za poleceniem Komitetu Wykonawczego ZO UNET. Odróżnienie Obywatelstwa Federacji Przestrzeni Imperialnych od Obywatelstwa Ziemskiej Unii Kolonialnej. Każdy Obywatel FIS otrzymuje Obywatelstwo I-Stopnia na terytorium Ziemskich Kolonii (Pierwotnej Unii) Nadaniem Obywatelstwa I-Stopnia zajmuje się Urząd Cywilny wybranej Autonomii. Obywatelstwo II-Stopnia nadaje Urząd Cywilny Wydziału Administracji Zwierzchniej ds. Zdrowia i Usług Społecznych. A Pełne Obywatelstwo nadaje Komisja Praw Cywilnych Zgromadzenia Ogólnego Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych ds. Terytoriów Pozasłonecznych __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Kategoria:Primtar Kategoria:TCU